Canto pra você entender
by Carol Morbi
Summary: A lição da semana causa confusão na recente amizade de Quinn e Rachel. E as faz perceber qual o real motivo de toda a discussão.
1. A constatação

Capítulo Um

Dia de ensaio no Glee Club. Dia de entregar a tarefa da semana: musicais da Disney. Há uma semana o Sr, Shue nos pediu que escolhecemos a música de nosso desenho preferido e que melhor retratasse o momento que vivíamos. Foi no mesmo dia em que tive minha primeira briga com Rachel Barry. Quero dizer, a primeira briga depois de termos nos tornado amigas.

**FLASHBACK**

_Ela estava animada com a lição de casa do Glee Club. Já falava sem parar, as idéias brotando em sua mente. Falava tão rápido que mal a acompanhava. Estávamos nos corredores do colégio, indo para o estacionamento._

_- Nossa, vai ser tão difícil escolher uma música. Adoro os filmes da Disney, tenho todos os clássicos em casa. Fiz meus pais comprarem todos, quando eu era pequena..._

_Ela passeava de um assunto ao outro com uma facilidade espantosa. Há alguns meses atrás, aquele falatório todo me daria vontade de mandá-la calar a boca. Mas a voz dela já não me incomodava, nem suas roupas. Rachel Barry não me incomodava._

_E meu ódio, virou simpatia naturalmente, sem nenhuma história incrível. Foi apenas gradual. Parei de gastar meu tempo odiando-a, depois passei a dar bom dia e até logo... Certo dia na aula de geometria me ofereci a explicar um cálculo que ela não entendera... Só isso, pequenos gestos. E quando menos esperamos, éramos amigas. Nada mais._

_- Qual seu desenho preferido Quinn? – Rachel perguntou me chamando a atenção._

_- Ah, não sei. Gosto de Rei Leão, A pequena seria... Assistia bastante._

_- Nós podíamos fazer um mash-up. O que você acha?_

_- Acho que não faz parte da tarefa, Rach... – falei meio em dúvida._

_- Não faz parte da tarefa, ou não quer ser minha dupla? Não quer ser vista comigo... – ela disse nervosinha. _

_- Outra vez esse discurso, Barry? Nós já passamos dessa fase, lembra? – respondi irritada - E por que toda vez que me nego a fazer algo, acha que o motivo é você? Pare de achar que é o centro do universo Rachel. Por deus, estou cansada disso. Somos amigas agora, e não ligo para o que os outros dizem. Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer... _

_- Quem está cansada sou eu, Fabray. Você vai ser sempre a perfeita e eu a loser. Vamos aceitar os fatos. – ela falava ainda mais nervosa._

_- Presta atenção no que esta dizendo, Rachel. Estamos brigando e não faço a mínima idéia do por que. Será que sempre tem que fazer drama por qualquer coisa?_

_Fiquei sem resposta. Ela me deu as costas e saiu andando._

**FIM FLASHBACK**

Uma semana depois e estou aqui, sentada na sala do coral em um canto sozinha, esperando o professor aparecer. Rachel se recusa a falar comigo desde aquele dia. Noto que ela me observa de longe vez ou outra. Não parece estar zangada, para falar a verdade, não consigo decifrar a expressão do seu rosto quando me olha. Parece confusa, ansiosa... Sexy! Ow, um minuto, de onde veio isso?

- A música que escolhi para a tarefa de hoje é uma das minhas favoritas. Quando era pequena assistia a Bela e a Fera todos os dias, meus pais já não agüentavam mais...

Não entendo como alguém pode falar tão rápido sem ao menos parar para respirar. Ela não se cansa. Ela está de frente para mim, mas de repente fica de costas e diminui o tom de voz, não posso mais ouvir o que ela diz. Estranho... Cinco minutos se passam e Sr. Shue entra na sala, coloca a pasta na mesa enquanto os alunos vão para seus lugar.

- E então, quem vai começar?

Normalmente, Rachel seria a primeira a se prontificar. Não dessa vez. Ela está sentada em uma cadeira próxima a minha, um pouco mais a frente, a cabeça abaixada. Noto ela respirar fundo, impressão minha ou não, o corpo dela parece estar tremendo um pouco. Mal assisti as apresentações, só desvio minha atenção quando ouço Puck ao violão, cantando Hakuna Matata. Realmente hilário. Ele termina de cantar e é aplaudido por todos aos risos.

As palmas sessão e volto a olhar para Rachel. Cabeça erguida, nervos controlado, ela levanta e vai até a frente da sala.

- E escolhi essa música por dois motivos. Primeiro por ser o filme disney que eu assisti por mais vezes em toda a minha vida. Segundo, porque... – ela volta a tremer, respira fundo e continua – Bom, a uma sema atrás eu provei pra mim mesma o quão estúpida eu sou... O quanto tentei enganar a mim mesma e a outra pessoa... Espero que entenda e me desculpe. – a última frase disse olhando diretamente para mim.

Olhei para os lados, aturdida. Não estava entendendo nada. Então ela começou a cantar. A melodia perfeita.

_Tale as old as time__  
__True as it can be__  
__Barely even friends__  
__Then somebody bends__  
__Unexpectedly__  
_

A voz dela é suave. Eu presto atenção na letra. Tento entender o que ela quer que eu entenda.

_Just a little change__  
__Small, to say the least__  
__Both a little scared__  
__Neither one prepared__  
__Beauty and the Beast_

Ela está cantando para mim. Surpreendentemente sei que é para mim. Só não entendo porque me sinto tão feliz, o coração tão em paz. Talvez porque goste de saber que Rachel Barry estava pensando em mim enquanto escolhia uma música, porque gosto de saber que toda a emoção contida na voz dela nesse momento seja por mim.

_Tale as old as time__  
__Tune as old as song__  
__Bittersweet and strange__  
__Finding you can change__  
__Learning you were wrong___

Tinha dito para ela parar de achar que era o centro do universo. E é exatamente o que eu estou fazendo. Mas talvez... Ela seja o centro do universo. Ao menos do MEU universo. E eu sou o dela. Espera, isso não esta certo. Ela é uma garota, é minha amiga, a única pessoa que tem levado em conta o que eu sou e sinto nos últimos tempos. A garota que está sempre ao meu lado.

_Certain as the sun__  
__Rising in the east__  
__Tale as old as time__  
__Song as old as rhyme__  
__Beauty and the Beast__  
_

Ela termina de cantar. E como sempre sua apresentação é perfeita. Está ofegante, e me olha esperançosa. Sei que estou sorrindo feito boba, já que ao ouvir a última nota da canção eu tinha chegado a conclusão de que estava apaixonada por Rachel Barry.


	2. A decisão

Ela ainda está na minha frente, parece querer uma resposta. Sei o que quero, mas e se tiver entendido errado... E se foi só um pedido de desculpas um pouco sem jeito.

Estão todos conversando, ninguém presta atenção em nós duas agora. Ela ainda precisa de uma resposta e por mais que queira não consigo dizer nada. Mas espera... O que disse pra ela no outro dia mesmo? Que meu desenho preferido era A pequena sereia. Isso. Essa é a resposta. Escuto Sr. Shue me chamar.

- Quinn, só falta você. Por favor.

- Sr. Shue, posso falar com o senhor um instante?

Ele faz que sim com um aceno de cabeça e vai até a porta da sala. Levanto passando por Rachel que parece desapontada. Sorrio pra ela e pisco. Ela sorri tímida de volta, o que só me faz ter mais certeza de que o que estou prestes a fazer não é loucura. Não totalmente, acho.

- Sr. Shue, tinha escolhido uma música, mas preciso mudar minha escolha. Posso atrasar cinco minutinhos e usar seu escritório? Prometo ser rápida... – falo com uma voz quase de suplica.

- Tudo bem, Quinn. Mas tente não demorar muito. – ele sorri, com uma mão no meu ombro.

Saio correndo da sala. Passando por meu armário, aproveito para pegar uma roupa qualquer, não sei por que, mas não quero me apresentar para ela com meu uniforme de cherrio. Sala do Sr. Shue. Certo. Ainda bem, o computador está ligado, vai me poupar tempo. Entro na internet, encontro a partitura que preciso. Imprimindo. Aproveito para trocar de roupa aqui mesmo. Vestido claro, cabelo solto. Perfeito, Q. Hora de voltar para a sala.

Entro correndo do mesmo jeito que sai. Exatos cinco minutos. Entrego uma das partituras ao pianista, me desculpo pela mudança. Sei que estão todos me olhando, com expressões confusas. Ótimo. Paro na frente da sala e para meu deleite ela está exatamente de frente para mim.

- Desculpe fazê-los esperar pessoal. Eu tinha escolhido uma música e ensaiado direitinho. Mas há dez minutos, algo fez sentindo pra mim, e como a tarefa diz que temos que cantar o que estamos sentindo, não tive muita opção. – sorrio encabulada – Meu desenho preferido sempre foi A pequena sereia, e tem uma música em particular que diz muito sobre mim nesse exato momento. – não consigo olhar diretamente para ela, fito meus pés como se fosse algo interessante – Bom, se não for pedir demais... Sant, Brit podem me dar uma ajudinha, por favor?

As duas levantam e estão do meu lado. Explico rapidamente no ouvido delas o que está acontecendo. Santana ri debochada, mas segura minha mão e diz pra eu ir em frente. Brittany parece que não entendeu muito bem, mas sorri pra mim também. Por mais problemas que eu possa ter tido com elas, sei que posso contar com as duas em momentos com esse.

- Certo. – encaro Rachel da melhor forma que posso – Acho que entendi. Espero que entenda também. – mais um sorriso e ouço o som dos instrumentos. Showtime.

_There you see her__  
__Sitting there across the way__  
__She don't got a lot to say__  
__But there's something about her__  
__And you don't know why__  
__But you're dying to try__  
__You wanna kiss the girl___

Olhares espantados por toda a sala. Rachel me olha surpresa, mas ainda sorri pra mim.

_Yes, you want her__  
__Look at her, you know you do__  
__Possible she wants you too__  
__There is one way to ask her__  
__You don't take a word__  
__Not a single word__  
__Go on and kiss the girl__  
_

As vozes de Brittany e Santana se junta a minha. Gostei. Rachel olha em volta, parece que também notou que ninguém além de nós quatro está entendendo o que se passa.

_Sha la la la la la__  
__My oh my__  
__Look like the girl too shy__  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl__  
__Sha la la la la la__  
__Ain't that sad?__  
__Ain't it a shame?__  
__Too bad, you gonna miss the girl__  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

Mudo a letra de propósito. Rachel está balançando o corpo no ritmo da música e cantando junto. Aos poucos noto que o resto do pessoal está entrando no clima. Eles também cantam, mas ainda não entendem nada. É divertido.

_Now's your moment__  
__Floating in a blue lagoon__  
__Girl you better do it soon__  
__No time will be better__  
__She don't say a word__  
__And she won't say a word__  
__Until you kiss the girl___

_Sha la la la la la__  
__My oh my__  
__Look like the girl too shy__  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl__  
__Sha la la la la la__  
__Ain't that sad?__  
__Ain't it a shame?__  
__Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl__  
_

Eu só posso ter perdido o juízo. Estou cantando na frente de todo o Glee Club que quero beijar a garota. E pelos olhares de Kurt, Mercedes e Tina, que estão mais perto de mim agora, eles já sabem de quem se trata. E agora?

_Sha la la la la la__  
__Don't be scared__  
__You got the mood prepared__  
__Go on and kiss the girl__  
__Sha la la la la la__  
__Don't stop now__  
__Don't try to hide it how__  
__You want to kiss the girl__  
__Go on and kiss the girl__  
__Kiss the girl___

Ok, a música acabou. Respire fundo, Fabray. Agora não tem mais volta. A sala está em um silêncio constrangedor. Todos os olhares voltados para mim. Encabulada. É assim que estou me sentindo nesse momento. Com tom confuso na voz ouço o Sr. Shue nos dispensando. Vejo o pessoal ir passando por mim e saindo. Eu não consigo me mexer. A última a deixar a sala é Mercedes, ao passar por mim ela sorri e coloca a mão no meu ombro. Bom, pelo menos tenho alguém ao meu lado. Rachel continua sentada onde está. Ela bate a mão na cadeira ao lado da sua, me convidando a sentar.

- Acho que precisamos conversar, Quinn – ela diz calmamente.

Sento ao lado dela.

- É, precisamos conversar.


	3. A conversa

Oi galera, muito obrigada pelas reviews... Fico feliz que estejam gostando XD

Respondendo a pergunta da LadyL (obrigada por me lembrar XD ) a história está situada na segunda temporada, na minha cabeça provavelmente antes da Quinn se envolver com o Sam (nada contra ele). E vamos esquecer por um momento que a Rachel estava com o Finn. Afinal isso é uma fic, e como tal a gente pode viajar a vontade, certo? XD

Bom, é isso. Boa leitura!

Estou muito sem jeito. Não sei o que dizer, o que fazer, como olhar pra ela. O silêncio continua, estamos sentadas juntas há quase dez minutos e nada foi dito. Sinto minhas mãos suadas e frias. Mal consigo puxar ar para meus pulmões. Incrível como uma pessoa pode fazer com que você se sinta intimidada sem o mínimo esforço. - Então... Pequena sereia... Sempre gostei da Ariel. – ela brinca. - É... – respondo sem jeito. - Gostei da música. Bem animada – essa conversa não vai nos levar a lugar algum. - Ahum... - Ok, isso não está funcionando. Vamos direto ao ponto. – Rachel diz impaciente e levanta, fica na minha frente – Vamos do início então. Você não deve ter entendido o porquê de eu ter te evitado por toda a semana. - Pra falar a verdade não mesmo. Eu não entendi o motivo da nossa discussão, e acho que não foi tão grave assim. Mas você não atendeu minhas ligações e me ignorava na escola. Sinceramente eu não sei o que aconteceu. - Exatamente. No inicio também não entendi o porquê da minha irritação. Naquele dia eu fui para casa, com a cabeça a mil por hora. Estava chateada por ter perdido a calma contigo, e por nenhum motivo aparente. Fiquei horas deitada na minha cama tentando achar a resposta. – ela fala sem parar, andando de um lado para o outro - E admito que ela me pegou de surpresa. Quando fechava os olhos via seu rosto e sentia teu perfume nas minhas roupas. Achei que estava ficando maluca. Até que vi nossas fotos no meu computador. E percebi o quanto fico feliz e em paz quando estou com você. De um jeito que nunca fiquei perto de qualquer outra pessoa... - Rach, respira, pelo amor de deus. – a seguro pelos braços para ela parar de andar – Devagar, está bem. – ela está olhando para as minhas mãos, a solto rápido. - Direto ao ponto, lembra? Aonde quer chegar com tudo isso? - A-acho... – ela gagueja – Acho que estou gostando de você, Q. Mas não só como amiga... Entende? – as bochechas dela estão vermelhas, ela olha para o chão envergonhada. Seguro o rosto dela com uma das mãos e a forço a me encarar. Nunca tinha parado para perceber o quanto os olhos dela são profundos. Me vejo refletida neles, e acho incrível o modo como ela me vê. Me aproximo mais do corpo dela, sinto sua respiração se misturar com a minha, seu perfume se confundir com o meu. - Antes de você começar a cantar hoje, me pediu para entender. E eu entendi, Rachel. Enquanto você cantava, entendi o quão estúpida eu fui ao dizer que você não era o centro do universo. Enquanto você cantava, percebi que você é o centro do MEU universo. Meu mundo não gira certo quando você não está por perto. – as palavras fluem com uma naturalidade que não faço idéia de onde vem – Eu entendi que estou apaixonada pela garota mais incrível, irritante – ela sorri torto – E talentosa que eu conheço. – seguro suas mãos, entrelaçando nossos dedos. - E agora, Quinn? O que a gente faz? – pergunta um pouco preocupada. - Vamos com calma. Já sabemos o que sentimos uma pela outra, isso é o que importa. Agora, deixamos acontecer do jeito que tiver que acontecer. Da mesma forma que nossa relação tem sido até agora. - Ok, acho bom assim. – ela sorri, e acho o sorriso dela o mais lindo e perfeito do mundo. - Rach, preciso fazer algo. Promete não se assustar? – ela apenas confirma com a cabeça. Com a letra da minha música na mente, me aproximo mais um pouco dela. Ela não se mexe. Solto suas mãos e seguro seu rosto, cada vez mais perto dela. Posso sentir seu nariz tocando o meu, suas mãos apoiadas em minha cintura, timidamente agarrando o pano do meu vestido. Eu sorrio e encosto nossos lábios. Nada demais, só preciso sentir o sabor de sua boca. Cereja, gosto disso. Sinto ela sorrir contra os meus lábios. Por mais tentador que seja continuar com aquilo, aprofundar mais o beijo e sentir sua língua, eu me afasto. Afinal de contas, disse para irmos com calma. Apoio minha testa na dela e ouço um gemido de reprovação escapando de sua garganta. Quem diria, Rachel Berry! - Devagar, Berry. – sorrio – Que tal jantar comigo está noite? Podemos nos acalmar, conversar melhor sobre tudo isso. O que me diz? - Hum, está me convidando para um encontro, Fabray? – Rachel sorri torto, com um olhar totalmente sexy. - Pode se dizer que sim. Nosso primeiro encontro. – devolvo o mesmo sorriso. - Combinado. Te espero em casa as sete. Tenho um encontro marcado com Rachel Berry. Parece promissor. E algumas idéias me vêm à mente... A noite vai ser inesquecível. Tenho certeza disso.

Capitulo curtinho, eu sei. Por isso prometo que ainda hoje tem mais XD

Mas, por favor, mandem reviews. É sempre bom saber o que vocês estão pensando.

Até o próximo capitulo ;)(que só posto se tiver reviews huahuahua)


	4. O jantar  Parte 1

Eu estou realmente ansiosa. Claro que já jantei inúmeras vezes com Rachel, mas dessa vez vai ser diferente. Será especial. God, preciso conversar com alguém. Onde está meu celular? "Preciso de você. Pode vir até minha casa?" Enviado. Dois minutos e chega uma resposta. "Estou chegando. Fica calma." Recebido. Ótimo. Preciso escolher uma roupa. Abro meu guarda-roupa, e nada me agrada. Campainha. Poxa, ela realmente chegou rápido. - Quinn, abra. – mamãe está batendo na porta do meu quarto. – Mercedes está aqui, querida. Corro e destranco a porta. Mercedes está atrás de minha mãe, sorrindo para mim. Nos tornamos melhores amigas desde a minha gravidez, ela foi uma das poucas a me estender a mão no momento em que mais precisei. Minha mãe parece estar pronta para sair. As coisas mudaram bastante desde que somos só eu, ela e minha irmã. Nunca a vi sorrir tanto como nos dias que temos passado sem o Sr Fabray. Pelo visto ele não fazia bem a nenhuma de nós três. Agora nos sentimos bem em nossa própria casa, não temos medo de dizer ou fazer nada. Nossa casa é um lar, finalmente. Mamãe até arranjou um emprego. - Eu vou jantar fora com algumas amigas do escritório e sua irmã vai dormir na casa de uma colega da escola. Você vai ficar bem sozinha? - Não se preocupe, mamãe. Tenho planos para o jantar também. Vou ficar bem. – sorrio e lhe dou um beijo no rosto antes que saia. – Entra, Mercedes. – ela também se despede de minha mãe e entra fechando a porta atrás de si. - E então, Srta Fabray, onde é o incêndio? – ela se diverte com a minha cara. - Você notou o que aconteceu no Glee Club hoje à tarde, certo? - Notei, mas juro que ainda estou um pouco confusa. Eu entendi o que acho que entendi? – sentamos em minha cama, uma de frente para a outra. - Se você entendeu que eu e Rachel estávamos flertando uma com a outra, então sim, você entendeu certo. - Ok, vai com calma ai, Q. Desde quando... - Eu gosto de garotas? Não faço idéia. E não acho que goste de GAROTAS. Eu gosto da Rachel. - Está difícil de acompanhar. Até pouco tempo atrás vocês não se suportavam. De repente viraram amigas. E agora está me dizendo que está apaixonada pela Rachel? – o olhar dela é confuso. - Até que pra quem está confusa você resumiu bem a situação. – tiro sarro dela. - Certo... Não estou aqui pra te julgar, Q. E apesar de estranho, te apoio no que você decidir. Somos amigas, e estou aqui para o que você precisar. Só me responde mais duas coisas: já conversou sobre isso com a Rachel? E tem certeza sobre o que está sentido, não está confusa? - Nós conversamos sim, e estamos tentando entender tudo o que está acontecendo. Mas eu tenho certeza, Cedes, eu estou apaixonada pela Rachel. E agora só o tempo pode dizer como vai ser. – respondo sinceramente. - Por mim está ótimo então. Conta comigo para o que precisar, Quinn. – ela sorri e me abraça. É reconfortante saber que minha melhor amiga está bem com tudo isso. E que vai lutar ao meu lado, não importa as conseqüências. - Obrigada, Mercedes. É muito bom ouvir isso, principalmente de você. - Sem problemas. Agora me diz onde é o incêndio. Porque está me parecendo que não precisava de mim aqui SÓ para conversar. - Você tem razão, como sempre, aliás. – me levanto, e fico de frente para meu guarda-roupa. – Marquei um encontro está noite com a Rachel. Não sei o que vestir. – digo frustrada. - Adoro essa parte – Mercedes levanta animada. – Onde pretende levá-la? - Não sei. Ela é vegetariana, então não faço idéia. - Por isso Mercedes está aqui. Conheço um restaurante vegetariano. Na verdade, acho que é o único dessa cidade. Te passo o endereço. Foi Rachel que me levou lá uma vez, e quer saber, até que não é ruim. - Salvando minha vida como sempre. Me ajuda a escolher uma roupa agora. Colocamos meu guarda-roupa a baixo, literalmente. Vou ter trabalho quando voltar para casa. Mas nossa escolha é boa. Um vestido de alça preto bem básico, sapato vermelho. Acho que estou vestida quase como no dia das Seletivas. Engraçado. Mas me sinto confortável. Então é assim que vai ser. Termino de me arrumar no banheiro e vou para a sala, já pronta. Mercedes está esperando enquanto lê uma revista. - Cedes... – a chamo. - Uow, você está linda. – sorri. – Mas acho melhor se apresar. Até onde sei a Srta Berry odeia atrasos. – fala séria. - Tem razão. Quer carona até sua casa? - Não se preocupe comigo, Q, vou andando. Tenho que passar no mercado para a minha mãe. Agora, vai. Divirta-se. E eu te mato se não me ligar quando chegar em casa pra me contar como foi. - Pode deixar. Ligo assim que entrarem casa. Medeseje sorte. - Boa sorte. Saímos juntas. Mercedes me dá outro abraço e segue caminhado pela rua. A acompanho com o olhar antes de entrar no meu carro e sair. Está quase na hora e falta uma última coisa a ser feita antes de ir buscar a Rachel.

-x-

Estaciono em frente a casa dela cinco para as sete. Checo minha bolsa para ter certeza de que não esqueci a carteira e o dinheiro. Retoco o brilho labial, ajeito o cabelo, pego o embrulho no banco do passageiro e saio do carro. Paro na porta. Respiro fundo e toco a campainha, uma das mãos escondidas atrás do corpo. Um senhor pouco mais alto que eu atende.

- Boa noite... – falo apreensiva.

- Boa noite, você deve ser a Quinn. – ele estende a mão para mim, eu a seguro firme – Muito prazer, eu sou Joshua, pai da Rachel. Um deles... – ele ri.

- Muito prazer Sr Berry. – seu sorriso é encantador, como o de Rachel.

- Entre, por favor. Ela está terminando de se arrumar.

O sigo para dentro da sala. Sr Berry senta na poltrona e aponta o sofá a sua frente para que eu faça o mesmo.

- É realmente um prazer te conhecer, Quinn. Minha filha tem falado bastante em você ultimamente. Meu marido, Carl, também está ansioso por conhecê-la. Infelizmente essa noite ele está de plantão no hospital.

- Entendo. Ele é médico? – pergunto curiosa.

- Enfermeiro. Ambos somos. Hoje estou de folga. – o sorriso não sai de seu rosto. – É bom saber que a Rachel tem uma amiga. As vezes temos que trabalhar até tarde. Não gostamos de deixá-la sozinha. Talvez você possa lhe fazer companhia a partir de agora.

- Claro. Será um prazer.

Espera, o que eu disse? Nem menos sei se ela contou algo para o pai. E se contou, agora ele vai achar que sou algum tipo de pervertida...

- Papai, assim vai assustá-la. – ouço a voz dela, enquanto acaba de descer as escadas.

Nós dois levantamos quando ela entra na sala. Rachel está linda. Os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, vestido um pouco acima dos joelhos, lilás. O vestido mais lindo que já a vi vestida. Nem infantil nem da vovó. O vestido certo para ela. Combinando perfeitamente com a sapatilha preta. Estou realmente impressionada.

- Imagine, Rachel. Seu pai é encantador. – sorrio e pego o pacote que deixei na mesa de centro. – Pra você. – estendo a caixa.

- Oh, Quinn. – ela abre a caixa e seu rosto se ilumina - São lindas. Adoro lírios. – ela dá um beijo um pouco mais demorado no meu rosto. Ow, isso queima.

- Você tem muito bom gosto, Quinn. – Sr Berry fala. – Mas segundo fiquei sabendo, vocês tem um jantar marcado, então... Por que não deixam essas flores comigo, Rach... – ele pega o buquê das mãos dela – E vão se divertir?

- Certo. Obrigada, pai. Vamos, Q?

- Vamos. – ela passa na minha frente, indo para a porta. – Boa noite, Sr Berry. Até mais. – ele está na porta, nós estamos no carro.

- Apareça para almoçar conosco qualquer dia desses, Quinn. Foi um prazer. – ele acena e fecha a porta da casa.

- Gostei do seu pai, Rach. – sorrio para ela.

- Pelo visto ele gostou de você, também. – ela se aproxima do meu rosto. – E agora que estamos sozinhas... – Rachel me dá um selinho – Obrigada pelas flores. – volta a se endireitar no banco.

- A propósito – sorrio boba – Caso não saiba, lírios significam ' te desafio a me amar '.

Ela olha surpresa para mim. Dou um sorriso safado pra ela e saio com o carro. A noite está só começando.


	5. O jantar  Parte 2

Chagamos em quinze minutos, o endereço que Mercedes me deu não fica muito longe da casa de Rachel. Deixo a chave do carro com o manobrista e entramos no restaurante. Sentamos em uma mesa mais reservada. Ela pede um suco de laranja e a acompanho. Enquanto esperamos, abro o cardápio, mas não conheço nenhum dos pratos descritos. Acho que ela nota minha cara de desespero e o toma da minha mão.

- É sua primeira vez? – Rachel pergunta claramente colocando duplo sentido em seu tom de voz.

- Pra falar a verdade, sim. E sendo mais sincera ainda, não fazia idéia de onde te levar e pedi socorro pra Mercedes. Ela quem indicou o restaurante, disse que tinha vindo aqui certa vez com você. – respondo envergonhada.

- Você fica uma gracinha com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha. – ela sorri pra mim – Se importa se eu escolher por nós duas? Prometo não exagerar...

- Claro. Confio em você.

Ela olha o cardápio por dois minutos e faz o pedido ao garçom que traz o nosso suco. Não consigo ouvir o que ela escolheu, mas não me importo. Tomamos nossa bebida em silêncio, sem deixar de nos encarar nem por um minuto. Vejo seu olhar ir de tímido a sexy em segundos. Ela está me deixando louca e nem ao menos estamos próximas o suficiente para nos tocarmos. Incrível. Meu cérebro parece estar prestes a virar sopa.

- Como passou a tarde? – pergunto tentando estabelecer uma conversa, já que estou a ponto de derrubar a mesa e agarrá-la.

- Tentei não pirar. Quer dizer, depois que nos despedimos na escola não teve um momento em que não tenha pensado em você. E no que aconteceu na sala do coral. – ela sorri encabulada, baixando o olhar. – Depois acabei surtando na hora de escolher o que vestir. E você?

- Eu surtei desde o instante em que me separei de você. Pensei em você a tarde toda. Vou ter trabalho pra arrumar meu guarda roupa quando voltar pra casa, ele está todo em cima da minha cama. – ela ri da minha desgraça.

- Isso está mesmo acontecendo, Q? Quer dizer, nós éramos inimigas, viramos amigas e agora o que, estamos apaixonadas? – não seguro o riso e ela me olha assustada. – O que foi?

- Já ouvi isso hoje – respondo entre risos.

- Como assim?

- Então, eu estava surtando... Quase tendo um ataque nervoso... – engulo seco – Liguei pra Mercedes e contei tudo pra ela.

- E como ela reagiu? – Rachel não está nervosa, só curiosa.

- No começo ficou confusa, foi quando disse exatamente o que acabou de dizer. Depois entendeu e deu o maior apoio. Acho que não temos que nos preocupar com os nossos amigos. Eles vão entender. – ela concorda com um aceno. – Rach, contou algo para o seu pai? Ele pareceu saber de alguma coisa.

- Não com todas as letras, mas andei fazendo perguntas e contando sobre você. Eles são gays, tem radar para essas coisas. Acho que já sabem, apesar de também não perguntar nada. Mas com eles não vamos ter problemas.

- Já com a minha mãe... – sou interrompida pelo garçom que trás nossos pratos. Ele nos serve e se retira.

Olho desconfiada para o meu prato. Não saberia como descrever o que tinho a minha frente. Rachel me olha, tentando conter o riso. Está bem montado e colorido, mas é um pouco estranho.

- Hei, baby, tente olhar com um pouco menos de desprezo pra comida. – ela ri – Prove antes de rejeita-lo, ok?

- Não é desprezo. E vou experimentar assim que me disser o que tem aqui. Gosto de saber o nome do que estou ingerindo. – brinco.

- Tudo bem, senhorita desconfiada. – ela zomba – Você está prestes a comer Pilaf de legumes – ela nota que ainda estou receosa – Que nada mais é do que arroz e legumes com um tempero um pouco diferente do que você está acostumada. Agora coma e diz o que acha. – ela termina de falar e dá uma garfada de comida, me incentivando.

Respiro fundo e faço o mesmo. E Rachel tem razão. É bom. O tempero é forte, mas delicioso. Mal engulo e coloco mais comida na boca. Ela ri de novo.

- Acho que você gostou...

- Nossa, o tempero realmente é diferente de tudo o que eu já comi. É delicioso.

- Esse tempero diferente chama-se garam masala. É uma mistura de várias especiarias – ela explica enquanto eu continuo comendo. – Sabia que ia gostar. Como é sua primeira vez, achei que seria bom começar com algo não muito diferente. Assim se quiser voltar algum dia, já vai estar mais familiarizada – ela não consegue perder essa mania de falar demais.

- Rachel, baby, adoro quando explica as coisas desse jeito, mas sua comida vai acabar esfriando.

- Estou falando demais outra vez, né? – pergunta encabulada.

- Sim... – ela parece um pouco decepcionada – Querida, adoro o som da sua voz. Mas temos bastante tempo pra conversar, não fica chateada comigo. – ela volta a sorrir.

- Tudo bem. Vamos terminar então. Você escolhe a sobremesa.

A gente termina de comer. Escolho petit gateau de sobremesa. Ainda está cedo. A companhia não poderia ser melhor. Rimos de tudo, sem motivo algum.

- Hei, e quando jogamos raspadinha no Sr Shue. A cara dele foi a melhor. – ela lembra.

- Verdade. Foi o que me animou aquele dia... – fico um pouco incomodada com a lembrança.

- Ow, me desculpe Q. – ela segura minha mão que está sobre a mesa – Tinha me esquecido...

- Está tudo bem, Rach. – aperto com um pouco mais de força sua mão – Já me sinto melhor.

- Nós nunca falamos sobre isso. Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – aceno concordando – Você em algum momento se arrependeu? Quer dizer, eu perguntei isso a minha mãe quando a encontrei pela primeira vez...

- Um pouco. Às vezes me pego pensando como teria sido se eu tivesse ficado com ela. Mas ai me lembro que ela está bem, com alguém que vai cuidar bem dela. Não sei se é arrependimento, só aquela sensação que a gente tem de 'e se... ' sabe?

- Entendo. Você teve que amadurecer rápido demais, Quinn. E não cuidaram bem de você... Mas agora eu estou aqui. – ela termina de falar com seu melhor sorriso de 1000 wats. Não tem como não sorrir também.

- Já que estamos nesse assunto... Ficou magoada quando a Shelby achou melhor se afastar?

- No começo eu não entendi. Mas depois percebi que era melhor assim. Agora eu sei quem ela é, e pra mim basta. E sei que ela está feliz em poder recomeçar com a Beth. – o que ela diz me faz pensar e constatar algo.

- Sabe, ainda bem que não ficou magoada ou teríamos mais um grande problema.

- Qual?

- Imagina se você tivesse mantido contato com a Shelby... Como nós explicaríamos para a pequena Beth que a mãe biológica e a irmã dela estão juntas. A pobrezinha ficaria confusa.

A situação é tão absurda que nós rimos sem controle. Só paro quando sinto meu abdômen doer. E ela também. De todas as suposições que eu fiz sobre esse encontro, nenhuma chegou perto do que está sendo. Nunca me diverti tanto e falai tanta bobagem. Nunca me senti tão à vontade com alguém como me sinto com ela.

Parando para pensar, depois de tudo o que foi dito, nada acontece por acaso. Não mesmo. Foram sucessões de acontecimentos paralelos em nossas vidas que nos trouxeram exatamente a esse ponto. Acredito que todos os meus relacionamentos anteriores serviram pra eu estar aqui agora e ter certeza de que ela é a pessoa com quem quero estar o resto da minha vida. Porque ninguém é tão perfeita pra mim quanto ela. Com todos nossos defeitos e qualidades. Acho também que a evolução de todos os sentimentos que já nutrimos uma pela outra, desde o ódio extremo até agora, serviu pra provar que nada é capaz de nos separar. Pois já fomos de um extremo ao outro. E chegamos vivas aqui...

- Q, você está se sentindo bem? – ela pergunta preocupada.

- Não poderia estar melhor. – dou meu melhor sorriso. – Só estava te olhando e lembrando tudo o que já passamos. Desde as raspadinhas na cara até agora. Acho que não temos mais o que provar uma a outra. Depois de todos esses anos, sei que nada nem ninguém pode nos separar.

- Uow, Quinn. Isso foi realmente profundo – o olhar dela é de pura ternura. – Você tem razão. Aconteça o que acontecer, nada é pior do que uma raspadinha na cara. – e ela volta a rir descontrolada.

Como alguém pode ser tão irritantemente encantador até quando faz péssimas piadas? Olho para o relógio. São quase dez da noite. Não acredito que a hora passou tão rápido. Mas a noite ainda não precisa acabar. Não sem antes...

- Rachel, preciso ir ao banheiro. – claro que não preciso pedir para ela me acompanhar. Está implícito na frase. Afinal de contas, que mulher vai ao banheiro sozinha quando está com uma amiga?

E ela sabe disso. Já está de pé me esperando. A sigo, já que não faço idéia de onde fica. Nós entramos. Eu realmente preciso usar o banheiro. Enquanto isso ela se olha no espelho, mexe um pouco na franja, ajeitando. Abro a porta do box e peço que feche o zíper pra mim. Claro que não precisava ter aberto, mas... Ela chega perto de mim devagar e sobe o zíper. Tenta sair para me dar passagem, mas sou mais rápida (obrigada por isso, Sue Silvester!), viro e fecho a porta, encuralando-a. Rachel não tem saída, está prensa entre a porta e meu corpo. Ela me olha surpresa, seus olhos fixos nos meus e um sorriso safado no rosto. Aproximo minha boca da dela, só pra sentir seu corpo tremendo e um gemido escapar de sua garganta. Ela fecha os olhos e agarra minha nuca.

- Esperei a noite toda por isso! – e a beijo.

Agora um beijo de verdade. Nada parecido como o de hoje cedo. A agarro pela cintura e trago para junto de mim. Ela passa a língua gentilmente pelos meus lábios.

- Morango. Gosto disso – ela sussurra e continua a me beijar.

E como beija bem. Rachel consegue ser agressiva e doce ao mesmo tempo. Ela segura meus cabelos com certa força, e isso me deixa louca, me fazendo gemer. E ela gosta disso. Tudo se encaixa tão bem... É como ter certeza de que ela foi feita especialmente pra mim.

Nossas bocas se separam, pois meus pulmões estão desesperados, implorando por ar. Com certeza os dela também, nunca a vi ofegante desse jeito na vida.

- Nossa! – é a única coisa que somos capazes de dizer no momento.

Saímos do box do banheiro e paramos de frente ao espelho. Arrumo meu cabelo enquanto, de rabo de olho a vejo limpar meu batom do canto da boca. E como é sexy. Me controlo para não agarrá-la de novo.

Pago a conta, pego o carro no estacionamento e saio dirigindo. Bem devagar. Sem presa alguma de chegar seja lá pra onde eu devo ir.

- Queria que essa noite durasse pra sempre – a ouço dizer do meu lado. Uma de suas mãos acomodadas na minha coxa.

- No que depender de mim, serão muitas como essa. Até melhores... – falo com o tom certo de promessa na voz.

- Gosto da idéia.

Seguimos o resto do caminho em silêncio. Estaciono na porta da casa dela, mas não destravo a porta. Ela não faz questão de tentar abri-la. Ainda a um ponto a ser discutido.

- Rach, a Mercedes já sabe. E, pra ser honesta, não quero esconder dos nossos amigos. Mesmo porque, a maioria já parece estar bem desconfiada. Então... como vai ser?

- Para falar a verdade, estava pensando nisso também, baby. E acho que já sei como podemos contar para eles, no melhor estilo Glee de ser.

- Me deixou curiosa. Diz o que tem em mente.

Ela explica sua idéia, e como sempre, é brilhante. Combinamos de ir mais cedo para a escola. Vai ser interessante, e estou louca para ver a cara do pessoal.


	6. O plano de Rachel

Estamos na escola desde as sete e quinze da manhã. São quase três da tarde. Não me olhei no espelho o dia todo. Sei que minhas olheiras estão batendo no queixo. Mas se der certo, vale a pena. Rachel está sentada ao meu lado e juro que se ela pudesse voaria no pescoço do professor de álgebra. Parece que quanto menos entendemos uma matéria, mais o professor nos persegue. Acredito que seja a quarta ou quinta vez que ele faz questão de perguntar a ela. E eu sei o quão irritada ela fica por não conseguir responder. O sinal toca e a vejo jogar o material com raiva dentro da mochila. Me levanto para guardar minha coisas e escuto o pé dela batendo impaciente no chão enquanto me espera. Respiro fundo, pois meus nervos não estão em melhor estado que os dela.

Passei a noite quase em claro, pensando em Rachel e tive que sair ainda mais cedo da cama. Então, o melhor que temos a fazer é nos acalmar e seguir em silêncio para a sala do Glee Club, ou nosso plano irá por água a baixo.

Somos as primeiras a chegar. Admito que o plano é bom, mas estou um pouco ansiosa. Ela está impaciente, não consegue ficar parada na cadeira. O corpo dela balança de um lado para o outro, enquanto não tira os olhos do relógio. Estou sentado no fundo da sala como sempre, tentando manter meus nervos sob controle.

As três e quinze em ponto, como um estouro de boiada, todos os integrantes do grupo e o Sr Shue entram na sala. Rachel se vira aliviada na direção deles. Estão todos sentados. Ela vai até o professor e fala com ele em voz baixa. Vejo ele lhe dar permissão. Ela se vira para a turma e Shue se senta próximo ao piano.

- Pois é, eu aqui na frente outra vez – ela comenta diante do olhar atravessado dos nossos colegas. – Mas prometo não me demorar dessa vez. Enfim, a lição dessa semana me fez notar certas coisas, como disse ontem. E eu sei que ao menos alguns de vocês ficaram curiosos. Adoraria conseguir explicar, mas não posso. Não consigo. Então, como a única coisa que faço bem é cantar, vou tentar dessa forma. Sem sair do tema da semana.

Mercedes está sorrindo. Ela é a única que sabe o que está para acontecer. Claro que cumpri minha promessa e liguei pra ela ontem a noite. E é bom alguém ter conhecimento da bomba que está prestes a explodir, caso algo sai errado ou coisa que o valha. Rachel começa a cantar, respiro fundo.

_Rachel: na na na na__  
__na na na na yeah__  
__You are the music in me__  
__You know the words once upon a time__  
__make you listen__  
__there's a reason_

Minha deixa. Levanto cantando e vejo todos se virarem em minha direção surpresos. Caminho até Rachel.

_Quinn: When you dream__  
__There's a chance you'll find__  
__A little laughter__  
__Or happy ever after___

_QeR: Your harmony to the melodies__  
__It's echoing inside my head__  
__A single voice__  
__Above the noise__  
__It's like a common thread__  
__Hmm you're pulling me_

Estão nos olhando como se estivéssemos possuídas. Acho que o Finn está prestes a chamar um exorcista, tamanho pavor estampado na cara dele.

_R: When I hear my favorite song__  
__I know that we belong___

_Q: You are the music in me__  
__It's living in all of us___

_R: It's brought us here because___

_ReQ: You are the music in me___

_R: Na na na na___

_Q: Oh___

_R: Na na na na___

_Q: Yeah yeah yeah___

_R: Na na na na___

_ReQ: You are the music in me__  
_

Caminhamos pela sala, trocamos de lado, nos olhamos. E nenhum dos olhares surpresos desvia de nós duas. Parece que o queixo do Sr Shue deslocou, ele não consegue fechar a boca.

_R: It's like I knew you before we met__  
__Can't explain it__  
__There's no name___

_Q: No name for it ___

_ReQ: I said the words I never said___

_Q: And it was easy___

_R: So easy___

_Q: Because you see the real me___

_ReQ: As I am__  
__You understand__  
__And that's more than I've ever know___

_R: To hear your voice___

_Q: Hear your voice___

_R: Above the noise___

_ReQ: I know I'm not alone___

_R: Oh you're singing to me__  
_

Acho que as fichas começam a cair. Kurt, Tina, Artie, Santana, Mike e Sam sorriem compreensivos. Finn e Puck tenho certeza já entenderam direitinho, mas não quererem acreditar no que seus olhos vêem. Brittany... Bom, ela está se divertindo. E é isso o que adoro nela.

___ReQ: When I hear my favorite song__  
__I know that we belong__  
__You are the music in me__  
__It's living in all of us__  
__It's brought us here because__  
__You are the music in me__  
__Together we're gonna sing__  
__We got the power to sing__  
_

Cantamos uma de frente para a outra. Ela com certeza fez a escolha certa. A música expressa e explica muito melhor, do que seriamos capazes de dizer.

_Q: What we feel___

_R: What we feel___

_Q: Connected to me_

Ela estende a mão, eu a seguro e trago pra mais perto de mim. Ouço gritinhos exitados. Mercedes e Kurt. Esses dois...

_ReQ: Can't keep it all inside_

Noto todos levantando e vindo em nossa direção. E sinto um alivio imenso quando os ouço cantar com a gente.

_ND, ReQ__: Na na na na oh yeah__  
__You are the music in me__  
__When I hear my favorite song___

_Q: Favorite song___

_ND: I know that we belong___

_R: We belong___

_ND: You are the music in me__  
__It's living in all of us__  
__It's brought us here because___

_R: Here because___

_Q: You are the music in me___

_ND: Na na na na oh yeah 3x___

_ReQ: You are the music in me_

Palmas. Vindas de todos. Meus músculos, que nem notei estarem tensos, relaxam. Rachel me abraça. Sinto o ar faltar, quando o pessoal se joga em cima da gente. Acho que nada mais precisa ser dito. Me sinto segura, feliz, aliviada...

- Hum, hei... Pessoal – Sr Shue nos chama – Alguém pode, por favor, me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Ah, jura... Tem certeza que não sabe? – Brittany nos surpreende – Sr Shue, elas estão se pegando. – ok, ela ainda é a Britt de sempre afinal, mas essa foi boa.

Ninguém consegue conter o riso. Nem mesmo Sr Shue. Nunca senti tão forte o sentido de família no Glee Club como agora. Exceto talvez quando estava grávida cantaram para mim e Finn. É, digam o que quiserem, mas não somos perdedores. Muito pelo contrário.

- Ok, Brittany. Obrigado pela explicação. E fico feliz por vocês meninas e orgulhoso também. Sempre soube que são corajosas, mas vocês se superaram hoje. Contem comigo para o que precisarem.

- Obrigada Sr. Shue. Valeu pessoal. Vocês são incríveis. – Rachel agradece a todos, sem soltar minha mão.

- Sei que é totalmente inesperado e tal, mas é de verdade. E saber que vocês nos apóiam é um alivio imenso. – faço questão de olhar para cada um dos rostos sorridentes dos meus amigos. Quero guardar pra sempre essa cena na minha memória.

- Galera, desculpa ser estraga prazer, mas precisamos trabalhar. Seletivas, lembram? – nosso professor nos adverte.

- Tem razão, desculpe. – Rachel se desculpa – Só mais uma coisinha... Reunião na minha casa mais tarde. Jantar por minha conta. Podem levar algo se quiserem. Meus pais estão de plantão e concordaram que os chamasse. Como amanhã é sábado, espero que todos possam comparecer. Obrigada. Sr Shue, é com você.

Acho que vou sugerir aos meteorologistas batizarem o próximo furacão de Rachel... Nos sentamos, uma ao lado da outra. A aula segue normalmente. Nada mais de diferente. Espero dar o sinal para falar com Rachel. Estamos a caminho do estacionamento, de mãos dadas, noto alguns olhares curiosos e pescoços quebrando em nossa direção, continuo de cabeça erguida e Rachel também, e acho que exatamente por isso ninguém se atreve a comentar ou fazer piada. Entramos no meu carro, sento de frente para ela.

- Rachel, por que não me falou sobre a festinha na sua casa antes? – não estou zangada, só curiosa.

- Porque não tivemos muito tempo para conversar. Desculpe, linda. – ela me dá um selinho. – Além do mais, você não vai precisar ir.

- Como assim? – pergunto surpresa.

- Você não vai precisar ir... – ela sorri e fala no meu ouvido – Porque já vai estar lá quando eles chegarem. – ela morde minha orelha e beija meu pescoço.

Sinto meu corpo inteiro arrepiar. Rachel se endireita no banco do carona e se faz de inocente. Ela não perde por esperar. Vai ter volta.

- Vamos passar na minha casa. Vou pegar minhas coisas e avisar minha mãe. – falo firme.

Ela sorri sem olhar para mim. Dou a partida no carro e saio cantando os pneus.


End file.
